Volkswagen Tiguan
I4 1.4 L TSI I4 2.0 L TSI I4 2.0 L TSI I4 Diesel engines: 2.0 L TDI I4 2.0 L TDI I4 2.0 L TDI I4 |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |transmission = 6-speed automatic 7-speed DSG dual clutch 6-speed manual }} Volkswagen Tiguan is a compact crossover vehicle (CUV) built by the German automaker Auto 5000, based on the PQ35 platform of the Volkswagen Golf. Production started in the winter of 2007 in Wolfsburg, Germany, and started selling shortly after. All Tiguans are four-cylinder powered. The Volkswagen Tiguan was announced at the 2006 Los Angeles International Auto Show held in November 2006 as a concept vehicle. The production Tiguan was released at the 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show, and debuted as a 2008 model for Europe and elsewhere and in North America as a 2009 model. Sales of the Tiguan in Canada began in April 2008. Overview The Tiguan is available in two bodystyles and three specification levels, they are. *Tiguan Trend & Fun *Tiguan Sport & Style *Tiguan Track & Field The Trend & Fun and Sport & Style both have maximum approach angles of 18 degrees, while the Track & Field has a 28-degree maximum approach angle. In The Netherlands another version is delivered namely the Comfort & Design. This is basically a Trend & Fun to which some accessories have been added. This version was created by the Dutch distributor for the Dutch market. In the UK, trim levels are S, Match, Sport and Escape. Tiguan was tested by the European New Car Assessment Programme (Euro NCAP) and received a five-star safety rating. Trend & Fun The Trend & Fun specification is the entry level road oriented Tiguan. Features it includes are six airbags, ESP, Trailer Stability Program integrated with the ESP, Isofix child seat anchorages on the rear bench and electronic parking brake with auto-hold function, RCD 210 radio with integrated CD player, “Climatic” semi-automatic climate control system, four electric window lifts, electrically-adjustable and heated outside mirrors, Multifunctional Display Plus (trip computer), RF remote control of central locking and various storage compartments and bins. Sport & Style In addition over the Trend & Fun the Sport & Style has these features, 17-inch alloy wheels, chrome roof rail, chrome strips on front bumper and surrounding side window lining, tinted windows, sport seats with height-adjustable lumbar supports center console with folding and height-adjustable armrest, folding front passenger seat, drawers under the front seats, folding table and storage pockets on the backs of the front seats, leather for steering wheel, gear shift knob and gear shift boot, fabric seats with Alcantara accents, cruise control system and tire pressure indicator. Track & Field The off-road oriented Tiguan features a redesigned front module with a 28-degree approach angle, hill descent assistant, modified driving pedal characteristic, EDS adaptation (electronic differential locks are activated at the slightest slip), ABS adaptation (which aids with braking on loose substrates), hill ascent assistance, automatic transmission gear level pre-selection (including optimal engine braking effect), 16-inch “San Diego” alloy wheels, tire pressure indicator, black roof rails, engine underbody protection, compass display and special door impact guard strips. The Tiguan Track & Field is also equipped with “Comfort seats” which feature adjustable lumbar support. This makes the vehicle particularly nimble, considering its 202" overall length. Naming process As part of a marketing strategy by Volkswagen the name was chosen by the public through the Auto Bild group with over 350,000 voters through Auto Bild's magazines and Web sites. The other possible names were Namib, Rockton, Liger, Samun and Nanuk. Tiguan is a combination of the German words Tiger (“tiger”) and Leguan (“iguana”). Tiguan HY Motion – Hydrogen Power At the 2007 Michelin Challenge Bibendum in Shanghai, Volkswagen showed the Tiguan HY MOTION study powered by a [[hydrogen] fuel cell. The fuel cell produces an output power of 80 kW and the electric motor has 100 kW. These figures give the Tiguan HY.MOTION a top speed of 150 km/h and an acceleration from 0 to 100 km/h in 14 seconds. The lithium-ion battery has a charge capacity of 6.8 ampere-hours and is an auxiliary energy storage system. Power output from the lithium-ion battery is 22 kW. Battery charge is recovered from braking energy or the hydrogen fuel cell. R-Line The 2010 model year was the beginning of the Tiguan R availability in the European markets. Tiguan in China The import version of Tiguan appears on the Chinese market in 2009, but soon a locally built version (aka Shanghai-Volkswagen Tiguan) was revealed at 2009 Guangzhou Motor Show. The Chinese-built Tiguan uses 1.8TSI (118 kW) and 2.0TSI (147 kW), and has a revised front facia. At the same time the import Tiguan is still sold in China, which has 2.0TDI and R-Line kit as highlights. The basic design of the import model is the same as the international one. In order to differ locally-built and import models, Shanghai-VW Tiguan is given a Chinese name, known as 途观 (tuguan), and the import one keeps the original letter name. On July 17, 2010, the GM of Shanghai Volkswagen, plus the company's public relations chief and two other executives of the company, died in a company-owned VW Tiguan in a high-speed traffic accident. According to Chinese media reports, Shanghai VW General Manager Liu Jian and PR chief Zeng Jialin, plus two other executives, were traveling at — far exceeding the expressway maximum of — when the Tiguan hit a truck and burst into flames. References * EuroNCAP Tiguan Rating External links * Volkswagen International official Tiguan site * Early Tiguan test, including pictures Tiguan Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:2010s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Germany Category:Trucks built in Russia Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Vietnam